Miss Potter
by otakusocial
Summary: Hashirama Senju couldn't help but be confused, annoyed and drawn to Miss Potter, the first official citizen of Konoha, and technically the owner of Konoha as per the name on the land deed. Fem!Harry Metamorphagus!Harry


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.

.

.

 **Miss Potter**

.

.

Hariel Potter ─ Miss Potter as Hashirama has come to call her ─ had been the first official citizen of Konoha.

It was the deal they had made with her because technically it was her name on the deed that was on the land that they had wanted to build Konoha on. How there was a deed even though it was really just her word against all of the Senju and Uchiha clan, and a piece of paper that was official looking that had a stamp and a bloody fingerprint beside a gold ink signature ─ how she achieved that he didn't know, but she had a full bottle of gold ink. How rich this woman was, we'll Hashirama just needed to know that she owned all the land that Konoha was built on plus the 20 mile radius of land from the gate. So along the lines of filthy rich.

Madara Uchiha had even been okay with her being the first citizen because not only was she wealthy and was willing to not let them pay rent for the land ─ because she was not going to sell ─ she also saved his brother Izuna Uchiha from certain death.

Hashirama would have wanted to have the land sold to them, but they would have ended up without the mountain ─ and he had big plans for that mountain. So Hashirama agreed and they ended up with a lease contract that would be renewed every 50 years ─ he had talked her out of a yearly contract renewal.

So now Hashirama stands in the house of Miss Potter ─ it was the only neutral ground that could be used to plan the construction of Konoha ─ with his little brother Tobirama, and Madara Uchiha and his brother Izuna Madara, and Miss Potter had not been pleased. She did not want everyone knowing where she lived but because there was no where else they could do it without starting another war ─ the new found 'friendship' between Uchiha and Senju clan was still a baby and still sensitive ─ Hariel agreed.

But with much input.

"I think the training grounds should be built close to the walls, at least five kilometers from the wall ─ if you are going to have ninjas training there often, it can serve as an unofficial look out on top of the guards you would have patrolling the village gates."

And then.

"I like this forest." Miss Potter circled with red pen a portion of the forest on the map both Senju and Uchiha brothers were working on. "So you should leave this untouched."

Hashirama and Madara had bonded that moment, when they had both shared a look that said 'this woman is crazy how can she have a favorite section of forest in a land filled with trees

"Anything else?" Hashirama admits that he had said it in a slightly snippy tone, but the woman just wouldn't leave them alone. Didn't she know men were working?

"Call it the Forest of Death." Miss Potter said with a determined nod of her head. "Yes they would like that."

And with that the woman had left them speechless and wondering if she was crazy and questioning who exactly was 'they'?

Later on...

"What are those smiley faces doing on that mountain?"

"It''s where the leaders of the villages would have their faces carved, to commemorate them." Hashirama turned to look at her. "Why?"

Hashirama watched Miss Potter as she pursed her lips and did that little hum noise that annoyed him.

"Do you not like it?" Not that he'd care. At least not a lot.

"Do what you like." Miss Potter turned and walked away.

Hashirama hummed himself and cursed for doing exactly what she did that annoyed him. If she didn't care then she would continue to build as he planned it.

Next...

Hashirama had been arguing with Madara. The Uchiha was demanding to have the prime real estate beside training ground 8 which was closest to the river and mini waterfall that came off from the stream coming down from Hokage mountain and come off a little hill as a tiny waterfall and joined a river. It had a beautiful assortment of flowers of the most colorful variety, and lots trees ─ Madara didn't even appreciate trees and nature.

Hashirama pointed at Madara. "You burn things!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Madara shouted back, brows furrowed in his confusion and agitation.

"Everything." Hashirama spread his arms to emphasize his point.

Madara's eyes flickered red. "This is ridiculous Senju! I had lived in a fucking forest too. All of us did and there had been no forest fires."

Miss Potter walked in then. The soft sounds of her footsteps loud in both his and Madara's ears ─ she was a civilian.

She tucked a strand of a highly defined soft ebony curl behind her ear "What is the matter now?"

"Hashirama said I burn things! and that I only burn things which is ridiculous ─ he's not the only one who enjoys gardens!" Madara sneered at him.

"Madara was asking for the best part of Konoha! That's not fair." Hashirama reasoned back, using as much self control to not pull a face at Madara. He couldn't help his whiney tone, it was too late anyway, it had already passed his lips ─ but he would be damned if he was going to stick his tongue out.

They both turned to look at Miss Potter, who stood there watching the both of them with an eyebrow raised and green eyes quite disbelieving at seeing two men arguing like children.

Miss Potter turned to Madara. "You can have the lot."

Hashirama was about to complain, but Miss Potter turned her sharp emerald green eyes at him.

"And you are going to let him have it ─ you granted him first pick of land when you signed the contract." Miss Potter crossed her arms slowly and took one step towards him. "Either way, even if it wasn't in the contract I have final say in the matter."

With that she left.

Hashirama ground his teeth. The woman was a pain. Why couldn't there be another mountain out there that was the perfect height and width for multiple faces, that's hit by the sunlight just right for a beautiful glow?

And finally...

Hashirama groaned as he smelt the familiar scent of vanilla and cinnamon, signalling that Miss Potter was nearby. He really didn't have the patience right now.

The Nara, Yamanaka and Akimichi clans were planning to join Konoha together and he had to weed through the details of the contract and make sure that none of his terms affected any of the three in anyway, because they were a package deal.

"Senju?" Miss Potter's voice was soft as she stood outside his office ─ he had finally built the beginnings of the Hokage tower, while the last of the village gates were being put up. Thankfully his Wood Release made it much easier to build as every wooden material wa's prepared by him as per blueprint, all the workers had to do was nail them together.

"Yes Miss Potter?" Hashirama asked, looking up briefly to catch her black hair, now straight instead of curly, curtain down and off her shoulder as she nodded her head in greeting ─ he never knew her hair was long enough to reach her waist.

"I have decided to stay within the city walls. I have already built my house on it. I just wanted to let you know as a courtesy." Hariel said matter of fact ─ like it didn't go against any of the plans he had made for Konoha. Like the outline of his details by square meter wasn't already planned out for every inch of Konoha real estate.

"What? Why? When?" Hashirama sputtered, not knowing if he should be angry or exasperated by the whole thing and should have seen it coming. "It's not in the plan."

"You won't miss it." Miss Potter left before he could tell her to move her damn house where she originally wanted to build it which was outside of the gate walls.

For Konoha.

 _For Konoha_.

.

Hashirama overlooked the village. Konoha had grown slowly but now there was the signs of the making of a prosperous city. The clans have settled in, the Nara had the second beautiful landscape within the village ─ the Uchiha's being first ─ to accommodate the deers and stags they brought with them as they moved in.

The rest of the clans that had immigrated to Konoha were easier to accommodate. And finally the Senju clan were situated on the south west at the base of the monument of Hashirama's own head on the mountain. He won't admit it to Miss Potter, ever, but he now knew why she wasn't too keen on having faces carved out on the mountain side.

It was kind of arrogant.

But he will keep it, it will serve as a reminder that sometimes his ideas aren't great, and he should listen to people. At least a little bit.

Speaking of which, Hashirama hadn't seen Miss Potter for quite some time. The last being the time they had made a public announcement of the Sarutobi clan joining the village. That had been a month ago and he hadn't seen hide nor hair of the dark haired woman.

Not that he was missing her or anything. She will show up one way or another, Miss Potter was rather opinionated and there seemed to be nothing she liked to do aside from disturbing his peace and putting in her own about her land.

"If you are going to use it, I want you to use it wisely." and she would proceed to change whatever she didn't like with his plans.

Miss Potter can actually stay away for a little while until all of Konoha was successfully built as he had planned. Living peacefully and without bothering anyone in the piece of land she had decided to relocate to and call her home. At least she was being truthful when she said he wouldn't miss the land she had acquired ─ as far as he knew, there had been no changes throughout the construction, which made him curious as to where exactly it was she had chosen to occupy.

Another time to deal with that. He had more important matters to prepare for. Like how to not piss of Madras when he needed to discuss the Police Force with him.

Hashirama noted with surprise that the Uchiha clan kept their clan gates open, something Hashirama never thought possible as they weren't the most open group of people he had met ─ but amazingly less aggravating than the Hyuuga clan, who he even found more arrogant than the Uchiha.

That's where he found her. In a sea of black she stood out with her bright red hair ─ at first he didn't think it was her, but no one could mistaken those green eyes of hers for anyone else.

"Miss Potter, your hair is red." Being close to her, Hashirama noticed that her red hair shined orange and blonde under the sun ─ the look suited her.

"I thought it would be nice to have red hair while visiting here. Don't want to blend in or anything." Miss Potter walked alongside him as they ventured in deeper of the Uchiha compound. He found it curious that she would color her hair red just for a visit. But then again she's a woman.

"I very much doubt you would have ever blended in."

"What are you trying to say?"

"It would be impossible to think you're an Uchiha." Seeing the furrow of her brows, Hashirama quickly added. "You just have a presence Miss Potter."

"Now what is that supposed to mean."

"Forget it."

Miss Potter glanced at him briefly before pouting her lips in displeasure. Her cheeks impossibly chubby from the action, that Hashirama found it cute for only a moment. She was still an aggravating woman.

"Why do you have to be so difficult."

Hashirama looked at her incredulously. "Me, impossible? Miss Potter don't make me remind you that we had just avoided an argument for you being thick and not understanding a compliment when given."

"You were trying to compliment me? By saying it's impossible for me to be an Uchiha who are treated like royalty, who has a coveted bloodline, who have numerous handsome men and beautiful women in top five ranking in this village?" Miss Potter scoffed at him, her irritation seen throughout her face, her ears ─ never knew they were tipped instead of soft curve like everyone else ─ turning red in her perceived insult. "Thanks for saying I am nothing like an Uchiha."

"What?" There was a ranking? He had never heard of this. And where was he in the ranking? Hashirama didn't get much time to think any further as an angry Miss Potter walked ahead of him, and he was struggling to match her pace. "That's not what I meant."

"Forget it."

He had said that first and she was the one who unravelled everything and made things worse. Hashirama cut her off by stepping in her way. "Look, I meant that you stand out, that's all. I can't ever not notice you in a crowd. It's impossible."

Miss Potter stared at him. Her green eyes bright and heavy upon him. Hashirama felt like he was being judged, and he thanked the gods that Madara had chosen then to interrupt.

"Are you two arguing again?" Madara drawled as he stood beside the both of them.

"Just a little misunderstanding." Hashirama waved a hand in the air, hoping it could physically brush off the horrible event just moments ago, and they could just forget about everything.

"It's never little."

"It's over, either way." Hashirama took a deep breath before letting it out in a sigh. "Look I wanted to talk to you about the Uchiha Police force. I know you think it beneath you to deal with petty crime─"

"We, the Uchiha clan will accept the responsibility."

"What?"

"Hariel brought up an important point yesterday during tea─" Madara started.

When had they started having tea together? In fact, was that the same engagement that Tobirama had to go to in the afternoon? He had mentioned tea time at a new shop. And when had they been in first name basis? Hashirama

"─that there is nothing more honorable than protecting your home and in turn protecting your family and loved ones that share that home."

"Madara, I'm so glad you had chosen to protect the village. I feel much safer knowing you and your family are watching over all of us." And with that said Miss Potter had hugged Madara.

When had they advanced to this type of friendliness?

Hashirama didn't have much time to think about how, when and why, or even how it had made him feel because Hariel bid her goodbye and Madara had turned to him to discuss matters regarding recruitment qualifications and property space.

Miss Potter can wait.

Actually she can't.

Hashirama changed the topic. "You two had tea?"

"Yes we did. Your brother and Izuna had tea with us as well."

"Why wasn't I invited?"

"Well… she's not that fond of you."

Hashirama grew red in the ears. "Well I'm not that fond of her either ─ that woman is insufferable. So fucking opinionated."

"Language."

"No! I don't even understand this whole thing." Hashirama waved his hand towards Madara. "Like how can she like you better than me?"

Madara smirked at him, looking like a very pleased cat, that Hashirama was willing to start another war between his clan and the Uchiha to wipe that smirk off his face. "Are you jealous?"

"I am confused, thats what." Hashirama crossed his arms in front of him, looking every bit as a perturbed child. "You aren't even nice. I don't even understand this new leaf you turned. What happened to you?"

"Hashirama, she's just one woman. Why does it matter?" Madara asked simply.

Hashirama was caught speechless.

There was no reason why he should even care that Miss Potter preferred the company of Madara over him. Madara was a nice person once you got to know him, and gotten past his difficult upbringing that made him a gruff and insensitive person ─ underneath all that he was a nice person. Hashirama liked him. So he understood why Miss Potter liked him.

But to not be liked by Miss Potter.

Well it was confusing.

He confused himself.

He didn't know why he would want her approval. Was it because she owned the deed to the land, and technically owned Konoha, and could revoke it in fifty years if she wanted to ─ hence why he should gain her approval so his village would not be dismantled in fifty years; it could be because he had never been not liked ─ he was the clan heir and had always had the love of his own clan; it could be because the woman, even though annoying, was extremely beautiful, and it was the first time he had ever been disliked by a woman he was attracted to ─ albeit hesitantly.

Hashirama didn't know why.

"You're right. It shouldn't matter." Hashirama nodded his head, and turned to look at the Uchiha in the eye. "Do you want to discuss things in your office?"

With that, Hashirama followed Madara towards the main house.

.

Hashirama ran into Miss Potter when he had explored the Forest of Death when he had decided it was about time to explore the forest to see what the fuss was all about. With the name that it was given, the forest had become the source of all boogeyman stories used to scare children into behaving by parents and older siblings; it had also been a source of many dares between boys as a challenge and a test of strength and courage.

Deep in the midst of the forest ─ having not encountered any dangerous animals that he thought would litter the place as per the name suggests ─ he found Miss Potter. A stunning vision in her white and navy blue kimono, that was indecently open at the front ─ the top having parted to expose a bit of her chest all the way to the end of her sternum ─ with a hastily tied black silk belt that differentiated the white top from the dark blue skirt of the kimono. Her hair was red, a deep red close to being black, like her natural hair color was starting to bleed through the dye. Hashirama hoped that she would keep her hair red, he liked her hair red.

"Miss Potter, what are you doing here in the forest?" Hashirama asked as he came to stand beside her.

Miss Potter tucked her hands into the wide kimono sleeves. "Just deciding to take a little stroll, and you?"

Seeing her closer, Hashirama noted that there was something different about her. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something different about her face. It wasn't her eyes, they were still the doe eyed shape they always had been. The shape of her face was still the same, her jaw slim and angled quickly to meet at a soft point to form her small chin. Her nose ─ it was her nose, it was slightly longer, and slightly more rounded at the tip instead of the petit point that she usually had, with an upward tilt. But it couldn't be right.

"Miss Potter."

"Yes?"

Hashirama blushed a bit, knowing that his question would sound a little crazy. "You look different." She quirked a brow and Hashirama could practically see her ire starting to kick in. "It might not be anything, but I can swear that you look a little different to me somehow ─ I just can't put my finger on it."

"You really should stop talking about my appearance."

Hashirama nodded his head, lips in a firm line. "Yes, forget about what I said, I just thought that your nose looked different, that's all ─ but I could be mistaken, we haven't seen each other in a while."

Miss Potter continued to stare at him with curious green eyes. "Yes. How would you even know if my face changes?"

Hashirama looked away from her. "I look at you, that's all."

Miss Potter continued to watch him, and he grew flustered under her gaze, he quickly changed the subject. "So where are these creatures that inhabit this forest? I couldn't find any and I've been walking around for a while."

Hariel looked around the forest smiling at whatever she could see out there that he missed. "They are around, they are just a little shy."

"The children in the village use this forest as some sort of initiation, or right of passage."

"Yes. I have heard of that. I had made sure that they don't get bothered much."

"Is talking to animals one of your gifts?" Hashirama looked at the woman curiously. He had known her at least a year and there were some mysteries to her that he had not uncovered.

Hariel quirked a brow. "It's a secret."

"Everything about you is a secret to me."

"Well, make an effort then."

.

Hashirama still did not know where Miss Potter lived. Which made getting to know her quite difficult. He had tried the address that was left on the registry for all the citizens in Konoha and found that hers was a mailbox at the postal office. which really wasn't much help for him ─ and something he should get fixed because it shouldn't be a P.O. box as an address on file for a citizen registry form. That's just ridiculous.

Hashirama had asked his brother Tobi where Miss Potter loved, for the man had been over before. But for reasons unknown the address always slipped his mind. Then there was the time that he had asked Tobi if he could take him to Miss potters house, but to his embarrassment he would always lose sight of his brother, or get lost himself on the way to the house, having been turned about.

He had asked Tobi to write the address down for him so he wouldn't forget and would be able to stop by after work ─ but his brother had written the wrong address down and he ended up at a lovely elderly couples home, and they were of terrible hearing and wouldn't let Hashirama leave until they have properly entertained their Lord Fire Shadow.

Hence why he ended up stopping by at the Uchiha compound, cornered Madara and ordered him to take him to Miss Potter's house, and determined to not be lost, he held the Uchiha's hand ─ who had sworn to secrecy.

But alas his bad luck had struck again in the firm of a black cat who had crossed in front of him ─ followed by another cat of orange in color that had scratched his hand as it used it as a jumping platform. Hashirama was once again lost. well as lost as he can be in a city he helped build. But definitely not knowing his way to Miss Potter's house.

With an exhausted sigh, Hashirama turned to head back home, when he saw her standing there with a bag of groceries in each hand.

"Miss Potter."

"Senju, what are you doing here?" With a bit of difficulty she tucked a short strand of black hair behind an ear. Hashirama was kind of sad to see her long locks cut to shoulder length, he liked her hair long.

"What got you sad?" Miss Potter must have noticed his expression .

"Nothing really. I just noticed you cut your hair." Hashirama tried to brush the topic off, but she persisted.

"So?"

"I just liked your long hair, thats all." Hashirama laughed embarrassed at having to confess.

"Oh."

"Yes. Well Miss Potter, I was to look for your house."

"Oh? Without an invitation?" Hariel quirked delicate brow.

"Ah right." Hashirama smiled sheepishly. "Well I hadn't seen you in a while, and so I was thinking of taking it upon myself to visit you."

Miss Potter continued to look at him, waiting for him to continue like she knew there was more to the story. which there was. And she was still waiting.

"Tobi and Madara were trying to help me but I seem to have the worst of luck." He crossed his arms across his chest and looked pointedly at her. "By the way, you need to change that address on your citizenship record. it can't be a P.O. box."

"Oh I was meaning to change that." Miss Potter said offhandedly but unapologetically. "Anyway was there something you needed from me if you were looking for me for so long?"

"Well," This woman really wanted to embarrass him didn't she? Wasn't it straight forward enough? He had to spell it out to? " Well, I wanted to take up that offer of getting to know you ─ as you suggested some days ago."

Miss Potter took her bottom lip between her teeth as she recalled that day ─ he found the action quite endearing. "I guess I did."

Hashirama also found her to be a little annoying. But there wasn't a perfect woman. Not that he thought she was a perfect woman, in fact she confused him.

"Well I live right over there, seventh house to the right of Forest Road."

Miss pointed towards the uniquely designed house that stood tallest among the houses on the lane; black tiled cone and triangular shaped roofs, with plenty of dark wood panelled windows, and a mix of brick and horizontal wood panels both in a dark shade of blue, with a dark door with three slim windows that framed around it as well as one circular window within the door itself.

Hashirama couldn't believe he missed that house. He really couldn't believe it. He was here the whole entire time and Miss Potter just pointed it out and the house was all of a sudden within his sights ─ but houses didn't just pop up out of nowhere, now matter how much it would make sense in this moment, a house that exotic in architecture could not be missed.

But he did.

And it had been there.

"Are you alright?" Miss Potter asked in that soft voice of hers.

"I don't think so. I think I should go home." Hashirama truly believed he deserved a rest and maybe to take the day off tomorrow.

"Don't be silly. You can come over to my house. I have something that will help you." Miss Potter nudged Hashirama to walk with her. "Maybe you should start calling me Hariel instead of Miss Potter ─ it's so formal... clinical."

"You can call me Hashirama."

"I'll stick with Senju ─ it's shorter." Hariel had that insufferable twinkle.

"Fine Miss Potter."

"It's Hariel, Senju. Hariel."

Hashirama didn't want to think about how that sounded.

.

It was the first festival the village had since it's creation. It was to serve as their second year anniversary and with the official completion of Konoha, they had planned for a festival to be thrown to celebrate. Hashirama had gone over the paperwork and the requests from each store and clans as to what they wanted to contribute to the celebration.

For a party, there was a lot of political play happening, in a subtle yet flashy way ─ in the sense of how elaborate the contribution was for the festival. The Hyuuga and Uchiha clans were the most competitive. The Uchiha had allowed their police force to wear masks ─ which was quite an interesting idea, and Hashirama was going to borrow it and make it a part of their ANBU uniform, which he had talked to Madara about ─ to the awe of all the civilians. The Uchiha had also decorated their compound and allowed the civilians to visit their gardens and swim at their little lake with the waterfall ─ they really did have the most beautiful compound because of that.

The Hyuuga not wanting to be outdone, had taken up one of the training grounds and allowed some of their ninjas to go through some exercise to entertain the civilians ─ but of course none if it was their clan secret fighting techniques. Thought if Hashirama had to vote, the Uchiha won against that little competition.

The Yamanaka clan were selling flowers and teaching people how to garden. the Akimichi had their food stands. And the Nara was where Hariel was, playing with the deer that the Nara's owned ─ Hashirama could swear that Hariel's ears were almost similar to that of the doe in front of her.

He really need to get more sleep.

"Hariel, do you love deers?" Hashirama found it cute that she was playful enough to be talking to the deer like people ─ and after checking there were perfectly human ears on her head, softly curved and twitching. "Did you ear just twitch?"

Hariel blushed, while giving a slow nod and grabbing at her ears. "Yes, it does that sometimes."

Hashirama couldn't think straight, she was just too adorable right now. He needed to calm down. Clearing his throat he smiled at her, feeling himself slowly starting to flush under her gaze. "No its fine, it was just a little surprising ─ it was cute."

Hariel hid her face, her long hair hiding her blushing cheeks.

"Your hair is long." He could swear it was shoulder length a month ago.

She grabbed an end of her red hair and twirled it around her finger. "My hair grows really fast. I trim it often because of that."

"Oh okay." Hashirama watched as she absently petted the doe on the head before giving it a kiss between its ears. "You love them?"

"I adore them ─ are you familiar with spirit animals?"

Hashirama nodded his head, there were monks travelling before that had spoken of animal spirits, both good and bad.

"My parents, they had a deep connection with a stag and doe spirit animal." Hariel explained. "That's why I like them, they just speak to me."

Together they walked down the street enjoying the stands that lined along each side of the street, it was crowded with people laughing and smiling around them and Hashirama couldn't help but smile fondly at having his dream come true and be so successful.

"It's a beautiful village you created here Senju."

"I couldn't have done it without you."

"I just provided the land. You made it all happen."

"Don't sell yourself short, this was where I needed to make it, thank you for allowing me to rent it." Hashirama couldn't hide his amusement at the reality of Konoha being of rented land.

Hariel laughed softly. "If you continue to be great tenants, it won't change."

Hashirama had to ask. "Would you like to watch the play with me?" There was a play made by the Shinji clan that had the ability of manipulating art, and making them move about to their will as long as it was ink they had infused with their chakra.

"I would like that."

.

For the first time since the village was created a year ago, Hashirama had spotted a creature from the Forest of Death. It had startled him once he had seen it across the river bed. It's color was black as night, and it looked skeletal with skin stretched thinly over its form, white eyes shining brightly on a reptilian face with giant wings on its back. It watched him, and Hashirama had a kunai in his hand ready to aim if the creature was aggressive in anyway.

But it just looked at him with those empty eyes, before going back to drinking from the river. Hashirama was still unsure if he should leave the creature alone, but remembered that Hariel had made this land forest untouchable for 'them' ─ and he be looking at one right now.

A rustle behind him was his only warning before he was being towered over by a gargantuan arachnid with its two front legs raised in the air with its upper body and all its eyes staring at him with its red eerie glow, screeching as it aimed to pounce on him.

Hashirama quickly manipulated the trees around him and skewered the spider straight through the middle of its body, before the sack on its lower half burst and hundred of baby spiders half the size of him ran amuck in the forest ─ some scrambling away and others coming after him.

Hashirama was quick to blow fire their way, scorching only those at the forefront which screeched horribly before dying and causing those alive to grow angry, their eyes a darker shade of red.

Hashirama drew one hand up and the trees broke apart and skewered the spiders that followed after him. He body flickered out of the way as a spider had shot webbing towards him. He ran through the trees only to break apart the branches to kill the ones that were quick enough to follow behind him.

Landing on the ground, Hashirama finally took notice of what the forest had changed into once he got deeper inside. The trees were wider and seem to be made of two or three trees that twisted together; the bark darker in color almost black in shade; there were trees with weeping branches that had no leaves, some had leaves that were so bright in color like pink and red, and some had a dark shade that almost was black. When Hashirama touched the trees trying to test the feel of them with his ability, the trees felt heavy and meaty, harder to affect than those that he had used to kill the spiders earlier. The air also seemed thick, and he couldn't see the sky above him with all the trees standing so tall with their leaves close together, and a light fog that gathered high above him, mingling with the leaves.

Hashirama felt a shiver run up his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck rising as a light hiss echoed throughout the forest. He could see a dark shadow move to his right.

"No!"

Hariel.

Hashirama felt her body collide against his, one hand covering his eyes while the other kept his head locked in place, unable to turn, unable to move away from where she wanted it.

"Don't move and keep your eyes closed." Hariel whispered against his ear.

She was now tall enough to have his head rest against the groove where her neck and shoulder met without bending over to accommodate her shorter stature.

A loud deep his, that of a snake sounded behind him, and he felt a forked tongue wisp against his back.

A lighter softer hiss came out from Hariel's own mouth, he could feel it reverberate through her chest, and the sound tickle his ears though it should've scared him, but this was Hariel.

She was supposed to be a civilian.

Her chakra was so weak, he could barely feel it.

Hariel eased her hands away from him, her wide emerald eyes the first thing he could see and for the first time they were at eye level with each other.

He grabbed hold of her arms, keeping them at her sides as he manipulated the trees around them to wrap a single branch around her neck. "Who are you?"

Hariel didn't bother to answer him, instead looked beyond him over his shoulder, and he watched her hiss. He turned his head and noticed that there was a giant snake, it's head the only thing he could see as it took up the whole space behind him.

"That is a basilisk." Hariel spoke to him, in a patient tone that he didn't think could ever be possible of someone technically in one's mercy.

"Is it a summon?"

"No. It's just a pet snake."

There are no snakes that big outside of being a summon, but it didn't talk like a summon. But Hariel sure did speak to it. "What are you?"

"A girl."

The branch tightened around her neck just slightly but enough to make her wince and at the drawing of her blood, he heard the snake behind him move.

Hariel hissed at it again, and the snake did nothing further.

"Tell me." Hashirama couldn't bare to hurt her, but for the safety of everyone around him, he had to do his job as their Fire Shadow.

"Would it change everything?"

"Just tell me the truth."

"I'm a witch."

"What is that? A bloodline? A clan?"

"Something along those lines."

"Your appearance?"

"I can change it."

"So your hair, that time with your nose, and your ears before and your height now?"

"Yes, metamorphagus ─ the ability to change shape in many ways."

"Is this even how you look?"

"Yes, changes aren't permanent, more natural to be in the original form, but growing hair is more like magic and less metamorphagus ability. For permanency."

Hashirama found it hard to believe, but he could sense no lie from her.

"This forest, do you mean any harm? Are you a threat?"

"If I was ever a threat to you, I would have let you look at my pet snake, his gaze can kill with one look." Hariel looked at him in the eye. "But I told him to not hurt you. That's why even with you cutting me, he does not strike."

"All the creatures?"

"They are not all dangerous, you had just unfortunately wandered in deeper than I imagine anyone would ─ in fact you're the only one who had ever gotten this far and encountered the creatures."

The children that had snuck into the forest had never seen any creatures, they all came out safe.

And Hariel.

"Show me what you look like." Hashirama whispered.

Hariel closed her eyes and Hashirama watched as she grew shorter before him, her feet no longer touching the ground; her build becoming slimmer before his hands he felt like he could crush her with the pressure he placed on her arms to her sides; her face though was still the same, all small features aside from the wide green eyes; hair still long with the same shade of crimson that he was familiar with.

Her eyes begged for him to believe her.

She couldn't lie to him. Her whole body was engulfed in his chakra, he would have detected any lie from her.

"I believe you."

.

"So I heard from the grapevine that your girlfriend can change shape." Madara said as he sat at one of the armchairs in front of his desk.

"When I am on duty, this office is only for official meetings." Hashirama stamped a file and put away on the complete box, which was sadly a far cry for the stack on his to-do box.

"It's three thirty on the dot. You are off duty and can officially talk to me about your love life."

Hashirama couldn't help but smirk and shake his head at his best friend. He was such a gossip. After Madara had set up the police force, and had taken an active role in it, he had been aware of every gossip running through Konoha because of all those little old ladies and housewives that were so chatty.

Well Madara was chatty.

"I take that as a yes, you lucky bastard."

Hashirama blushed, it was true that Hariel could shape shift and it did make things interesting ─ but he always preferred her as the way she was. Those were just when they wanted to play a little differently, her idea.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"No. I heard she is still calling you Senju. Is that one of your fetish?"

He greatly enjoyed it when Hariel called him Senju, and maybe it did become something of that nature, but she had never called him anything else. "That's the only name she prefers to call me, so no."

Madara smirked. "She doesn't like your name?"

"Just finds it too long." Hashirama sighed. "Do you have a nickname for me?"

"Treebark."

"No seriously can't think of anything cute?"

"You should ask your girlfriend that. I don't think it's appropriate for me to choose one for you." Madara drew a face. "It kind of crosses boundaries of our comfortable friendship."

"Then forever more I will just be a Senju."

"Maybe sapling."

"Sapling? More for a child."

"Exactly."

"What the hell are you trying to say?"

Madara's excited grin practically split his face in half. "I heard from my wife ─ by the way she is going to bug Hariel till she caves about what she used on that house of hers to be undetectable."

Hashirama doubted that Mito would ever be able to emulate magic. he studied the runes that Hariel explained to be similar to seals, and he couldn't decipher it one bit. But if there was anyone that could make a seal for it, it would definitely be Mito Uzumaki.

"─ that your girlfriend is pregnant."

"I can kill you right now Madara if this is one of your jokes."

"I won't joke about a baby."

"Then why the hell did you tell me?" Hashirama wanted to bash his friends smirking face in. "How the hell am I going to act surprised now?" He started to hyperventilate. "I'm going to be a baby daddy."

"Yes." Madara sounded proud. "Congratulations! I declare myself your baby's godfather."

"You know your dead right?" Hashirama smirked at the idiot that was still grinning from ear to ear, not knowing what he just did. Or knowing what he did but not really grasping the idea. "Hariel's going to kill you for telling me before she did."

"But she told my wife."

"That was between Mito and her. Confidential girl talk."

"I request an extended mission far far away."

.

That night was the first sighting of a tailed beast.

.

.

 **Note:** I hope you enjoyed that.


End file.
